Dear Diary
by ZachXMabel
Summary: (Sequal to Gravity Falls Truth or Dare.. Kinda) What happens when Pacifica has fellings for Dipper? When Mabel finds out? When Dipper realises he doesn't actually like Wendy, just her look? That will be explained in this story. DipperXPacifica.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of a sequal to my other story, Gravity Falls Truth or Dare. Sorry that I ended it. Now read if you want.**

**I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS. **

* * *

(Mabel's POV)

I saw my brother reading his 3 book, like always so I got out my new book and started to write.

"Dear Diary, we just got off a truth or dare show and now I think Dipper is creeped out by Pacifica or that Dipper likes Pacifica. I know he is keeping something from me because of are twin relaionship but I don't know what it is."

"I looked at him and I caught his eye so he looked at me. I quickly kept on writing."

"Last night I woke up to find sleeping Dipper kissing his pillow... HA. But it might be the following who he was kissing,

Candy

Pacifica

Wendy."

"I think its them because he kissed them in the stupid talk show." I saw Dipper was writing in his book. I REALLY wanted to know what he was writing about kis love life or if we was writing out mysterys.

I put my pencil in my book and tried to sleep. All night I kept on thinking about Dipper. I'm starting to get worried.

(Dipper's POV)

Mabel looked at me twice. I was a little surprised that she didnt ask ANY questions after we got back from the truth or dare thing. I could say, that Chelsea girl was a little cute but she wasn't my type.

Yesterday I had a dream about the talk show game thing, I had to kiss Pacifica and I liked it a little. Even though she is always mean to my sister I can tell she puts it easy for me. I wonder if she would ever because I know now for a fact, after I maked out with Wendy, I didn't fell that spark I thought I would feel.

The first thing we did was walk around town that I missed, even though it was like 2 weeks, I missed it. We ran in to Pacifica. She didn't give us those stupid taughts or those annoying rants, she just walked up to us.

(FLASHBACK)

I saw Pacifica in the distance. I prepared my self with the rant.

"Oh, hey Dipper." she blushed and we both stopped.

"Um... hi." It was a little awkward because Mabel told me that she kissed me when I woke up.

"Did you have a dream we were in a show with a cute host?" Pacifica said but knowing that it wasn't a dream.

"No, that wasn't a dream. It was reality." I rubbed my left arm. There was silence for a while then Pacifica said something.

"Who do you like more?" She demanded a answer.

"Wha... What do you mean?" I said in confushion.

"Do you like Candy or me more." Pacifica said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the Mystery Shack)

"Grumkle Stan, have you seen Dipper?" Mabel said.

"He told me he was going for a walk for he's break." Grunkle Stan said angry. "It's been five minutes and he should be back."

"I'm going to go find him." Mabel said.

"Ok, and bring back Dipper!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHY!" said Pacifica yelling at me. People started staring.

"Well your always mean to me and my sister and I don't really know you." I said wanting her to know that I don't know her.

"And you know Candy more." she said trying to find out more.

I was silenced. She was right, I know as much as Pacifica as with Candy.

"Well, I guess that you don't know her." She won. "Well came we find out more about each other at the Club at 7:30."

"Ummm.."

"Great, see you then!" she said.

What did I just do? I was half way home when I saw Mabel. She asked me where I was and I told her everything.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I went and she forced me to go again tomorrow. I haven't told Mabel yet and I have another tomorrow. I got tired so I want to sleep.

* * *

**Is it good? Please review and give me some tips...**

**-ZachXPaacifica**


	2. The Date

**Hey guys, next week, monday through friday, I'm going to be gone so there is going to be a gap of me with new chapters... Enjoy!**

* * *

Pacifica's POV)

Today is the day! I sat up excited. I looked at my clock, it said it was 8:03. I looked at my self in the mirror. "I wonder if Dipper likes me or my money?" Right after that thought I started to worry. "What if he still hates me? What if his stupid sister makes him not go?" I went to my bathroom. I looked at the picture of Dipper I looked at the pictures we took in a photo booth. In the last one I kissed his cheek and he had his arm around me.

The truth or dare game thing did change me a little. I remembered that I lied and said my parents were dead so they wouldn't know the truth. The truth that Gideon almost killed me. He said that if I told even anyone he would finish me off...

I looked at my clock and I realized my date with Dipper was in 3 hours. So I started to get ready.

(Dipper's POV)

I woke up at 8:37. I thought it was going to be a normal day until I remembered I had ANOTHER date with Pacifica at the Club. I looked at Mabel. She was still sleeping. She was up all night writing in her new diary. I wondered about that thing.

I didn't care what Pacifica thought of me so I wore my normal clothes. I went to the bathroom. I put on deodorant, callon and I brushed my teeth. I realized I forgot my hat so I went back to Mabel and I's room to get it but when I got in Mabel was awake.

Mabel said, "Why are you getting ready?" while she had her hand on her hip.

"Ummm" I was trying to think of a lie. "I am just going to walk though the woods."

"Ok then..." she said in a mischievous voice. (Don't know if that word goes with it)

Just go she didn't think I was lying, I did walk though the woods. While in the woods, it was pretty normal. Well, as normal as Gravity Falls can be. I looked at my watch. It was 10:00. "Maybe I should get there early." I thought to my self. I came into town. At the Club, I waited outside for Pacifica and started reading 3.

"This is going to be a long day." I thought to my self.

* * *

**Hey guys, want longer chapters.. If so, review if you want and tomorrow I'll get a long chapter in... New story is coming out soon... After camp probably... SEE YA LATER**


End file.
